


My dried up well

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killuas life before and after Gon came into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dried up well

Dropped. This word is my world. Dropped. 

My life is mine. Drop.  
My family loves me. Drop.   
I love the world. Dropped. 

These things aren't gone, but they aren't there. They've just been dropped from my life. The one thing that keeps me going and kills me is that I haven't heard that faint, faint sound of them hitting the bottom of my well. The well made of my tears that weren't shed, but should have been. Because every drop has washed away another part of my innocence. And if any more gets washed away I won't be. How can I learn to live, cry, and die? These thoughts are they last I have, until the sound rings oh so harshly against my skull. This is what happens to the people without heroes, savors, givers.

The sound never came. It never came because this thing yelled over the small bell. This thing makes me feel. Feel? I...I am alive? I feel? Guess hitting the bottom does hurt. Even if I couldn't hear it, I felt it in my soul, heart, whatever they call it. When I felt myself hit the bottom, it was like I had light after I was in the dark for all my life. I then knew what love was and how it made you do things you wouldn't normally do. That was what he was to me. He was my dried up well. For he was the one to teach me not just how to cry, but how to live, and not just survive. 

I  
Am  
In  
Love.


End file.
